


TV

by dunicha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Tony's a jerk like that, Crack, Gen, Steve and Thor are somewhat technologically impaired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunicha/pseuds/dunicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor v. New Technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TV

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! The author of this fic has deleted her AO3 account for personal reasons, and has given me permission to post this and her other fics here so they would not be lost forever.
> 
> Originally published on 22 Nov 2012

When Tony had called and said he was bringing over a gift Steve would have been lying if he said he wasn’t a little concerned. Tony’s gifts were always so difficult for him and Thor to figure out. Even when Tony had gotten them a blender, which Steve knew how to use thank you very much, it had taken hours to get the milkshake off the walls. So Steve and Thor watched with trepidation as Tony hooked up a small black box to their television. Their television that they couldn’t use half the time because the remote was a study in modern technology on its own; and the TV itself had absolutely no buttons or dials.

“What is it?” Steve asked finally.

Tony grinned, looking satisfied. “This, my little blonde lovebirds, is the key to your television watching enjoyment.”

Thor brightened. “I would very much like to enjoy this television Tony, but I still do not understand what this small box will do to aid us in this quest.”

Tony crossed his arms , completely amused. “This small box will do your bidding my friend. You tell it what you want it to do and it will be so. His name is Xbox Kinect.”

Steve was trying to ask him more about this but Tony was already striding towards the door. Before exiting he turned back to Steve and dropped him a quick wink, “Good luck!”

Steve turned to watch Thor as the large man was vehemently ordering the little box to find him a moving picture program about bilgesnipes. Steve wondered what he had ever done to deserve this. _Why me?_

Thor was becoming angry and Steve decided to step in a mediate before they ended up having to get a new TV….again. “Whoa there big guy, let me give it a try.” Steve stepped up to the TV. “Umm, Xbox?” A set of commands popped up on the screen and Steve understood. He felt great relief and pride in the fact that he figured it out all by himself. Thor on the other hand was now demanding that the Xbox fetch him a beverage and a snack.

Steve scrubbed his face with both hands and sighed; he had to get Thor away from the living room. “Hey T, do you wanna go workout with me?” That got his attention. Steve would send the Kinect back to Tony in the morning and then he was going to ask Bruce how to use the TV. Bruce didn’t take advantage of their technological inabilities like Tony did. He was also sure that Bruce was unaware of this little stunt, and that Tony would be thoroughly reprimanded. An image popped into Steve’s head at that. _Oh God! I did not want to picture that._

Maybe they just wouldn’t watch TV. Ever.


End file.
